


Tsumugi has a hard time keeping up with 2 teenage blondes that share a singular brain cell

by demondove (NaturePixii)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Blonde Squad, I try too hard at being funny my jokes suck but oh well, Meme, Other, Rin and Len are twins, Texting, Tsumugi gets ignored until she starts yelling: the fic, Tsumugi is scary when angered please do not provoke, idk what else to say so here, oh Len and Rin are related to Nagi in this fic haha blonde squad, oh also this includes vocaloid song references, rabbit chat, someone should've stopped me, uhhhhhhhhh, welp here goes nothing, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/demondove
Summary: Basically, in a nutshell: Rin and Len are related to Nagi, they're idols too (but they're kouhai uwu), Tsumugi has their Rabbit Chat info because she's their manager I guess, Rin and Len are under TakaPro because why not lol. This is just a one-shot of Tsumugi dealing with these two on Rabbit Chat. Uhh idk what else haha please ignore this fic TT^TT;;(Don't misunderstand me by the title I love Rin and Len)(The first time I had to reload the page and it turns out I didn't paste most of it onto word haha I hate my life rn)





	Tsumugi has a hard time keeping up with 2 teenage blondes that share a singular brain cell

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumugi questions the Kagamine Twins and how strange they are.

**Rabbit Chat**

* * *

 

 **Tsumugi:** Rin-chan! Len-kun! Congratulations on your first performance!

 

 **Tsumugi:** It was very successful, you will debut very soon if this success keeps up!

 

 **Rin:** This is great! Thanks, Manager!

 **Len:** Yay! I'm so happy!!!

 

 **Rin:** So am I!

 

 **Rin** : But, Manager, I must ask you something...

 

 **Tsumugi:** Eh? Is something wrong, Rin-chan? Should I call Nagi-san?

 

 **Len:** Rin

 

 **Len:** Rin I swear

 

 **Len:** If you're asking what I think you're about to ask

 

 

 **Rin:** Who's your favorite twin?

 

 **Tsumugi:** Eh?! But I don't have a favorite!

 

 **Len:** I will slap you

 

 **Rin:** Too late :P

 

 **Len:** RIN I SWEAR ON MY BANANA PYJAMAS FROM WHEN I WAS 5 I WILL GET A BROOM AND HIT YOU WITH IT

 **Tsumugi:** Um, please don't fight!

 **Rin:** Or what? You gonna hit me with your weak ass punches?

 **Len:** YOU BITCH

 **Len:** SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOUR ANIME FIGURINES GO BYE-BYE

 **Rin:** YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE!

 **Len:** HELL YEAH I WOULD

 **Rin:** I WILL MAKE YOUR MANGA GO BYE-BYE THEN!

 **Len:** Did you just...?

 **Rin:** Mmmhm!

 **Len:** You know what?

 **Rin:** What, shota boy?

 **Len:** I was gonna forgive you

 **Len:** But I guess your anime figurines will have to do!

 **Tsumugi:** Oh no...!

 **Rin:** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE

 **Len:** NO WAY BITCH PRINCESS

 **Rin: "** NAKAPAGAWHATEVER" IS A DUMB SONG NAME!

 **Len:** AT LEAST IT ISN'T "I CAN TAKE OFF MY PANTIES"!

 **Rin:** IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M TAKING OFF YOUR PANTIES!

 **Len:** YOU CAN'T

 **Len:** ALL YOU DO IS EAT AND SLEEP!

 **Rin:** ALL YOU DO IS GET UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!

 **Len:** NUH-UH!

 **Rin:** YUH-HUH!

 **Rin:** YOU'RE A FUCKING SCAREDY CAT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE

 **Len:** AND YOU'RE NOT YOU COWARD?!

 **Rin:** YOU GOT 5 POINTS ON YOUR LAST MOCK TEST DURING SCIENCE CLASS!

 **Rin:** IDIOT

 **Len:** YOU PUT THE PROPS ON THE IDOLiSH NIGHT SET IN THE WRONG PLACES!

 **Len:** DUMBASS

 **Rin:** BABY

 **Len:** STUPID

 **Rin:** Wanna know something?

 **Len:** What?

 **Rin:** My sacred spear is longer than yours and I don't even have one!

 **Tsumugi:** Rin! Len! Please stop!

 **Tsumugi:** _exasperatedkinako.sticker_

 **Len:** That is NOT true!

 **Rin:** Yes it is!

 **Len:** Is not!

 **Rin:** Is too!

 **Len:** Is not!

 **Rin:** Is too!

 **Len:** Is not!

 **Rin:** Is too!

 **Len:** Is not!!!

 **Rin:** Is too!!!

 **Tsumugi:** I'M CALLING NAGI-SAN!!!

 **Len:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 **Rin:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 **Len:** RIN COVER FOR ME

 **Rin:** I DON'T THINK I CAN I HEAR HIM COMING

 **Len:** MANAGER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **Rin:** YOU TRAITOR

* * *

**The end!**

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

* * *

 

 **Tsumugi:** I heard yelling from your room...

 **Tsumugi:** What did Nagi-san do?

 **Rin:** Long story short...

 **Len:** We got grounded for 2 weeks. He's taking our phones away after lunch.

 **Rin:**...It was so worth it tho

 **Len:** Shut up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake why did I make this


End file.
